The present invention relates to an instrument panel for a motor vehicle. Eurpean Patent 0 185 856 B1 discloses an instrument panel for a motor vehicle, having two structural parts which each have integrally formed walls for receiving components of an air-conditioning or heating system. The disadvantage with this known instrument panel is that, in order to receive an air-conditioning or heating system, it is necessary to integrally form an appropriate air-conditioning-system housing or heating-system housing on one of the structural parts. The walls required for forming these housings are of relatively thin design and complex assembly.